1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device having a light emitting element incorporated therein and a method of manufacturing the optical semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical semiconductor device using a light emitting diode (LED) as a light emitting element is one of examples of conventional optical semiconductor devices. This light emitting diode employs a shape as shown in FIG. 19, for example. Specifically, an optical semiconductor device 100 as a whole has a bullet shape, having a curved surface through which light is emitted from a light emitting diode serving as a light emitting element. A first lead frame 101 has a basin-shaped concave section 102 formed therein and a LED chip 103 is die-mounted on a bottom part of the concave section 102. Electrodes of the LED chip 103 are electrically connected to the first lead frame 101 via a metal wire 104 by wire bonding. Moreover, the LED chip 103 is also electrically connected to a second lead frame 105 via another metal wire 104.
The inside of the concave section 102 is sealed with a transparent resin 106 that contains phosphor. Therefore, the LED chip 103 is also covered with the resin 106. Meanwhile, a side surface of the concave section 102 functions as a reflection plate or a so-called reflector. When the LED chip 103 emits light, the light is emitted in a direction of an arrow indicated in FIG. 19.
The first lead frame 101 having the LED chip 103 mounted on the concave section 102, and the second lead frame 105 connected to the LED chip 103 via the metal wire 104, are sealed by a sealing resin. The first lead frame 101 and the second lead frame 105 partially protrude from one end of an enclosure 107 in which all the foregoing components are sealed. Moreover, as described above, another end of the enclosure 107 is formed into the curved surface and functions as a lens for outputting the light emitted from the LED chip 103.
Another type of a conventional optical semiconductor device is a light emitting diode package as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-310753, for example. This light emitting diode package has a LED element die-mounted on a package substrate and the LED element and the package substrate are connected through a bonding wire so as to be connected electrically to each other.